Love and Betrayal
by Chizune
Summary: Rowan and Raven were best friends. But Raven left her hometown to travel the world and meet new people. Time passes, and the two girls make new friends and come into the lives of some beybladers. KaixOC TalaxOC JohnnyxOC and others. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

Love and Betrayal

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Do not sue me. I have no energy to write and you'll probably get ashes in a pot if you do sue me. So do not sue me. Ashes aren't something to be proud of.

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my second fic and I hope it will be more successful than the first. In this fic, Raven and Rowan are two girls who come into the lives of certain beybladers. Please read and review! And thanks to anyone who took their time to check this out! ;-)

Summary: Raven is a dark, cunning girl and former best friend to Rowan, a golden girl. When Raven leaves, Rowan loses herself, plunging into a deeply depressed state. Raven however, has a better time, seeing the world. When she leaves Paris, she leaves behind more friends for new ones in Russia. Little does she know, she'll be meeting not only friends but enemies as well. Will the two girls ever meet again? And will these girls have a happy ending?

* * *

It was long ago, I knew a girl. Her name was Raven. She was smart, cunning, fun, friendly and hilarious. She was very close to me. We grew up together, living our wildest dreams. But all that is gone now. For one day, one cold, foggy morning, our friendship would disappear into the mist. 

"Raven, it's been so long…I've missed you."

"Yes it's been forever," she faltered.

Something was wrong. Raven never hesitated to say anything to me. We were the best of friends. We never kept anything from each other. No secrets, or so I thought.

"Listen, my parents, we're moving." She said slowly.

"Oh well that's alright, just give me your new address!" I said cheerily.

"No, you don't understand, I'm moving away, to Paris, France." She said.

At that point, I stopped breathing. Did she say she was moving to France? She couldn't do this to me. After everything we've been through.

A taxi was coming up the road, to where we were standing. The blur in the foggy morning made me feel dizzy. My best friend just told me she was leaving. She told me at the last minute! Why?

Whatever the reason, I never heard the end of it. As that yellow taxi took my best friend away. I felt a cold dampness on my cheek. I just stood there, in the cold morning. The dampness on my face freezing on. On that day, I had lost my best friend. I was lost to my thoughts, plunging deeper into my mind. Then, I thought to myself that I should just give it up. I would never have as great a friend as Raven. We were so close, it just seemed impossible to me, that she was truly gone.

As time passed, I grew far away from my peaceful childhood. After so many years I had become a teenaged girl. I started thinking, that she was only a fragment of time. That she was somewhere else, enjoying life, laughing at a joke. No matter how hard I tried, I could never bring myself to move on, entirely. Raven, my best friend. I never thought I would see her again.

* * *

Raven's Diary 

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been a cool day. The Oak outside my window is growing slightly taller, as I've been lying in its shade everyday. It's amazing how something so ancient can be so strong and sturdy. I have been here in Paris for a long time. My French is getting better and soon, I'll be able to have a decent conversation with a 'Francais'. _

_Time passes by so fast here. It still seems like yesterday, the day I spoke to my best friend. I was being such a bad friend, telling her right before I left for Paris. I should've told her earlier and cherished every moment with her. But I wanted more and more wasn't there in that small town. It was elsewhere and I couldn't stay there with my wings clipped. I can't possibly imagine the pain I caused her, when I told her I was leaving forever. That single tear that rolled down her cheek, made me cry inside. I wanted to stay behind then. But it wouldn't have been any good for us. For reasons I can't explain, we just weren't meant to be friends forever. _

_However, it hasn't been such a terrible time here. I have met new friends and I'm getting ready to move on. I am learning quickly and I have so many other places to go. I think I will go to Russia afterwards. Maybe hit Moscow and bring the city to its knees. Maybe, maybe not. Then again, it's a pretty evil thought, so I'll think about it later. For now, I'll have a few more months with this great Oak. Then I'll have a ball in Russia. Maybe afterwards, I'll hit Asia and go through China and Japan. Maybe I'll even go to North America. That'll be the day… Until then, I'll cherish every moment here in Paris._

* * *

Raven's P.O.V. 

It's been a few months now and I'm losing my interest in France. My friend Sebastien and Florence are starting to get on my nerves and that Oak is now blocking the view of my window. My parents are always working that it's not even funny anymore. This freakin house has decided to trip me up a few times and the floor's always cold.

So now, I think I'm going to see how nice it is in Russia. I mean, it can't be as boring and annoying as it is here. And besides, I'm sick and tired of this damned cold weather we've been having. For some reason, the sun is hiding itself from me, like I'm a cold-hearted person. Who in this sane world would think I'm cold-hearted? I mean I've cared for many people in my life. Like… like my parents! And… and… Ro-Rowan.

I felt a drop of water on my cheek. So now my world decides to rain. Is this whole world trying to freeze my heart? Cause it's doing a damn fine job!

Normal P.O.V.

Little did she know, that was exactly what was happening to her. After being confined in her town for so long, she had grown attached to all her friends and the pain had not only affected them, but her as well. She didn't want to accept the fact, but it was true. And everyone knew. Everyone but Raven, herself.

As she promised herself, Raven could not stay in Paris for long. So she said Au revoir France and hello Moscow! Raven had to fly away, to another place, before she could attach herself to any place. But things would get complicated…


	2. A Russian Cab Driver

Love and Betrayal

A Russian Cab Driver

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Do not sue me.

A/N: Hey everyone this is of course my second fic and always will be. I am hoping you'll like this one as much as Chocolate Roses and maybe even more. Thank you for all those who read this and reviewed too! ;-)

Summary: Raven is on her way to the airport and she has no intention of staying in Paris, France. Though none of her friends know she's leaving once again, an unexpected person, will ground her from her flight.

* * *

Raven's P.O.V. 

I had just grabbed all my baggage and left for the door. Realizing that something was missing, I told the cab driver to wait a second. I dashed back into the house and took my purse from the kitchen table. I also grabbed some cookies and waffles and was back outside.

I stepped up to the curb, opened the cab door, got in and closed the door. All of my baggage beside me and the food in my hands. I realized my hands were probably very greasy.

"Sorry about this Mr.?"

The red haired boy looked back at me as he drove. He grinned at what I had said.

"The name's Tala. Tala Valkov. "

I stared at my driver. He looked like he was under the age of 21! Which clearly states he's not supposed to be driving me. I can be killed here with him driving me!!! I don't understand cab companies these days. Is it all about teenagers and minimum wage?

"Aren't you a bit young to…" I started.

"Shhh…Technically I'm 16 so I've got a license, but I've got connections and I needed a little extra money." He said.

At that point, I was getting suspicious. This wasn't the first time I had stopped a cab and left the driver. Once, I had stopped one cab because the guy was driving me in circles. I swore we passed the same park five times! He claimed I was blind and so I left the cab and called for another. This has happened many times and in different situations, I just walked out. Maybe it'd happen again, just because somebody in the transportation industry couldn't afford well-aged drivers.

"Listen, I'm not going to take a cab with someone who's under the proper age of driving. And I will not stand for this, you hear me?" I said, waiting for a response.

The redhead simply continued driving, as if I had never spoken a word. Unbelievable! What was his problem? Didn't he care about his patrons?

"Mr. Valkov, if you don't stop this cab right now, than I'll…"

"Please call me Tala. I'm not that ancient yet…" he said, his voice trailing off.

Still, he continued driving as if nothing was going on. No matter, I would have to stop this cab myself and leave. Oh and I would definitely slam the door real hard for the terrible service. He stopped at a red light. I decided this was the time I would leave and so I reached for the door. I pulled on it and it didn't budge. Nothing…nothing at all. I didn't know they locked these doors! This is definitely going in my memo.

"Don't bother, it's locked for safety issues." He said, grinning again.

"Oh my freakin god. Do I have to do everything? Unlock this door right now!!!" I yelled, my patience as thin as a thread. I widened my eyes and the blood vessels showed their red irritancy. That would've intimidated anyone.

"No." was all the reply I got.

Now, I was seriously irritated. I immediately clenched my fists; my long nails digging into my flesh. I decided it was time someone learned something. I stood up in the cab (it was a larger cab, like one of those vans) and jumped into the front seat. Then, I reached for the door. Of course the passenger's door isn't locked.

Suddenly, everything went spinning. I lost my balance and fell back towards Tala. Of course he was driving and so the cab lost the street and luckily, it ended up partly on the curb of the sidewalk.

"Shiza!" he swore. Hmm, I didn't know he was German.

"I'm not German. And you're probably going to miss your flight to Moscow, Russia." He said, as if reading my mind.

"How did you know about my…" I started.

"Anyway, can I take you anywhere else? I'm sorry about this delay…"

"Hey don't worry about it. From what's been going on, I've been receiving a lot of shit."

"Yeah well, you don't deserve it." He said, hugging me.

Okay, did that just happen? An under-aged cab driver just hugged me! This is definitely going in my memo. But then again, he is kinda cute. I say kinda cause he's probably taken. Given he's a teenager, he's probably still in school. _Sighs._

I pulled back from him; it wasn't really appropriate to embrace someone on the job was it? Well, I had just regretted it, for my heart melted at the warmth I had felt. For once, someone had hugged me at the right time. Hugged me period. I might not know him and I know this sounds corny, but I feel closer to him than I do to my parents.

"So, where can I take you, Miss…"

"Raven, Raven Flyairth."

"Raven Flyairth, where can I take you?" he asked, pulling the cab off the curb and back on the road.

"You can carry me home to London, England or just my place." I said, dark orbs shining.

He smirked in a kind way and drove me back to my house. The house was empty, as usual, so I would have to spend the whole day alone. I hate this cold and I wish it weren't so freaking wet. Sometimes I wonder whether people can read my mind? It'd make things so much easier for me.

"We're here." Said Tala, his eyes shining in the light of morning.

"Thanks for everything." I said, feeling kinda mushy. What the hell was I thinking? The last time I got close to someone like this…_sniffs. _It ended badly. I don't really want to talk about it.

"Raven, what's wrong?" he asked, his dark orbs reflecting mine.

"It's…nothing…I'm f-fine." I stammered, dampness on my face.

I opened the door of the cab and started for my house. Not looking back at what could've been anything.

* * *

Tala's P.OV. 

I couldn't just let the girl walk out like this. After all, she was tearing up inside and I know too well how that feels. So, I decided, I was taking a break from work. After all, it wasn't so successful.

I got out of the car and ran up after her. I placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and I saw, a single tear rolling down her cheek. With my hand, I wiped it away.

Raven's P.O.V.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Tala before me. He wiped the tear from my face. I shivered a little from the touch. My eyes watered and I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. They just flowed out and suddenly I felt so much better.

"It's okay Raven. Just let it out and here." He said, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and handing it to me.

I took the white hanky. It was soft and warm. I wiped the tears away and blew my nose. Stupid, idiotic move. How could I blow my nose in his hanky? I blushed and he just scratched his head.

"I'm sorry about the hanky. Come inside and I'll um, wash it?" I said lamely.

He nodded and so I opened the door and we went inside. Then, I turned on the lights and the dull and boring room looked somewhat enlightened to see us. I'm talking nonsense here but bear with me.

"Please Mr. Valkov, Tala, would you like to stay for lunch?" I asked.

What a dumb question! Of course he has work. What the hell was I thinking?

"Sure, why not? It's about time I took my break anyway. Not going far with this job." He said.

"Oh? Don't you cab drivers make a buck something for the first 77 meters? Then 10 cents per 10 seconds?"

"Yeah well, it's not all that. And besides, my boss is a bit, um…" Tala said, making a gesture with his hand beside his head.

I laughed. I knew that move from school. It was at school, my friend Sebastien was being a little stupid-funny and so Florence made that same gesture, to show that he was crazy.

"I didn't know you were French!" I said, surprised.

"I'm not really. I'm from Russia." He said.

I really think I'm losing my touch.

"Oh, well that's nice. So, what's a cool Russian boy like yourself doing here?" I asked.

Hold up! Did I just flirt with him? No way, I'd never flirt with anyone. Not after what I've been through.

"Well, like I said, I've been trying to make some extra money as a cab driver. No luck." He said, laughing a bit.

"Aww, that's too bad…" I said, thinking about it.

"Yeah well, I'll survive."

A bright light bulb appeared above my head. I just got the greatest idea. This will rock our worlds. For once in my life, things will be like they should. Here's my master plan:

Number one-Expose an un-favored worker

Number two-Convince parents to fire him/her.

Number three-Offer to find another employee.

Number four-Convince parents to hire Tala.

Number five-Visit him everyday and bring him lunch

Number six-Think about a relationship

Gah, forget that last one. I really am losing my touch. I am going to have to work on another plan that isn't so stupid. How could we ever be anything together? Besides, I've known this guy for less than an hour! We'd never work out.

Normal P.O.V.

Raven didn't know how right she was. She and Tala were never meant to be. Though they would have the best of times as future friends, terrible things would happen. And terrible things would tear them apart.


	3. Hidden Objectives

Love and Betrayal

Hidden Objectives

Disclaimer: You know it. I know it. We all know it. I don't own Beyblade so don't sue.

A/N: Hey everyone! This is still my second fic and I'm hoping it will be as good as it can be. Please check out Chocolate Roses if you haven't already. It's a fic on CCS and it's coming out slow and steady.

Summary: Well, Raven's missed her flight, thanks to a Russian cab driver. But that's not all. She's not mad at him at all for delaying her departure! Oooohhhh, is Raven's cold heart finally being thawed out? And who is this Tala Valkov anyway?

* * *

Tala's P.O.V. 

That Raven girl is probably the craziest girl I've ever met. But she's probably a nice person too. I wonder what it is with her past that bothers her?

Anyway, she washed my hanky out and there wasn't anything humid on it…to my relief. I know, I'm being mean, but who really blows their nose in someone else's hanky?

Lunch was great. Raven made an excellent Fettucine Alfredo with Creme Brulee as the desert. Who knew she could cook as good as an Italian/French chef? I wished I stayed longer with her, but duty calls and I can't stop it.

It was such a shame that he had truly wanted me to do this. Never had someone cooked up such an evil recipe for disaster. But then again, he pays handsomely for these things that I do best. And some part of Raven is supposed to be evil, so we'll see…

* * *

Raven's P.O.V. 

I think that Russian boy is a cute guy. He's handsome and…what the freaking hell am I saying? I can't love anyone. Never, ever. I will never allow it in my sane mind. Just loving someone is wrong for me. And I can't get too close to anyone. Not with what's happening to me. I'd never forgive myself if I hurt him or anyone again.

Flashback

"Raven, will you, do you want to?" he asked, his voice deep.

Raven just sat there in the seat of the car. She thought about what would happen next. Then she wondered if it would happen; if he would even make a move.

The slate haired teen leaned towards her. She could feel his warm breath against her skin and it made her shiver, slightly. Then, his lips were on hers and her eyes widened. She didn't expect this at all. Then, she felt her hands burn and sparks shot out all around. Everything was a blur after that.

She woke up in her bedroom at home. Her parents were at work. It seemed as if nothing happened. But when she got into the kitchen, a magnet kept a note on the fridge. Nothing was on it; it was blank. But then, she knew it was for her. The words that appeared in front of her eyes shocked her, as each letter formed itself:

Raven Flyairth. You have the power to displace yourself. A rare gift possessed only by those, bonded with their bitbeasts…

She screamed.

(It's supposed to be unclear)

End of Flashback

* * *

Rowan's P.O.V. 

I am now fourteen years old. Life has been dreary since she left. She has been my best friend for seven years. But now, that's long gone. She left me there at her footsteps. Those last minutes of pain and sheer sorrow twisted my heart. I have been failing school and I have lost all my hopes and dreams. We promised each other, we would be friends forever. She promised to never leave me alone here. Were all those things she said lies? Were they all false? How could she deceive me like that?

Raven Flyairth, was someone I knew for a long time. We spent all our days together. We were happy; at least I was. What did I do to make her leave? I do not know. But I will find her again. And I will find the truth. No matter how long it takes.

As life must go on, I have been going to school every now and then. My parents don't support my skipping school and have decided to work all their extra hours, so they can stop communicating with me. So, I have been hanging at my new friends' homes and my grandparents'. It's lame and really bad, but what choice do I have?

School is a total, complete drag. I have the worst subjects: Math, Science, Art, Spanish, French and Drama. I used to be interested in these subjects but now I see, how truly lame they are.

However, the people in school aren't all bad. Just the other day, a foreign exchange student came.

"Class, we have a foreign exchange student with us. Mr. McGregor, please come in."

"Hey everyone, I'm Johnny McGregor." He said.

Just by the looks of him, he made me melt. That handsome face of his made all the girls faint. Ridiculous, I know. But if you were there, you'd see how true it was. The rest of the guys were pretty cool about having another _dude _to hang with. Everyone seemed to welcome him, warmly. He took the seat behind me. It was nice having him there. I could feel his warm breath against the back of my neck. He twirled my ponytails but I didn't mind. A little fun never hurt anybody.

So maybe school wasn't such a dud. Especially when a hot, European guy checks you out in every one of your classes! He's definitely on my wish list. But what are the chances of me, snagging him? I mean, there are so many girls in this school, who are prettier than me. And that phrase, 'It's what's on the inside that counts,' is so overrated. Nobody cares about that anymore. It's all about who's got a cute ass now. Or at least that's what guys want. _Sighs. _

* * *

Johnny's P.O.V. 

I used to think leaving Europe was a big mistake. But now, I think it's a real blast here! Especially all the people I've met here. That girl, what's her name? Rowan, right. She's one cute chick. I've gotta get to know her better.

I've got to get Enrique, Robert and Oliver over here sometime.

Imagining Bubble (the little comic bubble that comes up when thinking)

"Hey pretty. I'm Enrique and you have the most beautiful eyes…"

Enrique takes a girl's hand and starts kissing it.

"Hi, I'm Jasmine. What's your name?" says a girl sitting beside Robert.

"I'm Robert." He says without a hint of irony.

Oliver and the teacher get caught up in their work and forget about the rest of the class.

End of Imagining Bubble

Normal P.O.V.

Johnny shuddered at the thought.

"Okay, maybe not…"


	4. Never Disconnect the Phone

Love and Betrayal

Never Disconnect the Phone

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade so don't sue.

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to all the people who reviewed and read this fic. I'm still thinking about the romantic parts and how things will turn up. So far I've only got two important girls in the picture. But I'm going to be pairing the guys with other girls. Just tell me who you want paired and I'll try and fix something up. Till next time! ;-)

Summary: So, Rowan's having a not so terrible time with a foreign exchange student named Johnny McGregor. Raven's had her fun with a Russian boy, but who is he truly? And what is his real mission?

* * *

Raven's P.O.V. 

Oh God, I hate life. I hate that girl who always pulls my hair in school. What's the deal? Luckily, I won't be seeing her for two weeks, as it's winter break. Sadly, I'm going to see her back in school after these weeks. Uh, no way. Now, what's a good excuse to my parents to get out of this gaie (pronounced gaye with an accent on the e; it means happy or joyful) Paris?

Flashback

"Students, please take your zeats. I vill take ze attendence now." said the French teacher. "Florence Avignon…"

"Here!"

"Sebastien Ducours…"

"Ici (here in English)"

"Rah-ven Flee-airte…"

Raven sitting quietly at her desk.

"Rah-ven Flee-airte!"

"What the hell do you want?!" she yelled.

The teacher seemed appalled and surprised. No one had ever stood her up.

"And by the way, you pronounzed my name rong!!!" she said, imitating the teacher's heavy accent.

End of Flashback

Perfect! I'll just make my teacher give me my report card in advance and they'll be so surprised that I aced all the subjects in less than a year. And if she doesn't I'll tell everyone her little secret. Haha, I am so diabolical. This is my best plan yet.

_Ring, ring._

Gah!!! Stupid phones! Why do I bother to leave them on anyway?!

Normal P.O.V.

Raven picked up her leather-jacketed cell phone.

"Hello? Salut?" she said, greeting in bothe French and English just in case.

"Guten-tag may I speak to Raven Flyairth?" responded a familiar voice.

"Yes, speaking." She said thinking, 'Do I know any German people?'

"Raven, it's Tala."

"Oh, hi Tala!" she said, hitting herself on her forehead.

"Raven, are you okay there?" he asked, sounding worried at the noises.

"Duh, I'm fine! Heh heh."

"Okay…Listen, I was hoping I could um...If we could…If I could take you to the movies?"

"Yes, definitely! I mean…I'll see if I can squeeze you in." she said.

"Sure. Is Friday night okay?" he asked.

Raven pretended to look through a planner by ruffling the pages of a phonebook.

"Erm, yeah, I think I can make it."

"Great, I'll come by and pick you up at 7,"

"Alright, oh wait! Are you sure you're not German?" asked Raven.

"Yes I'm sure. I think I'd know what languages I know how to speak." He said, before hanging up.

Raven started screaming in joy. She had just got a date with Tala Valkov! Thereafter, she decided not to disconnect any more phones.

Tala's P.O.V.

Well, that was pretty easy. Soon I'll have this job done. Being an assassin isn't as easy as it looks. You have to cover all your tracks and destroy all the evidence. You have to plan everything out and you have to succeed. Failure is indeed a matter of life and death. For now, I have nothing to worry about. After all, my mission has nothing to do with taking a life, or several… At least for the moment. Boris seems to be interested in this Raven Flyairth. She seems like a nice person, but she must be somewhat evil for him to take any interest in her. Maybe he has some use for her. Whatever the case, I will accomplish my mission and when I do, I will have no regrets.

_

* * *

__Friday Night_

Raven flopped onto her bed. She had three hours to get ready for her date with Tala. Still, she couldn't make up her mind. So, she called the fashion expert of her class, of her grade; even of her school! Florence Avignon.

"Bonjour?"

"Eh, salut Florence!" said Raven.

"Ah! 'Ey Raye-ven!" said Florence with a mild accent.

"Sorry to bother you, Florence, but…**GET YOUR FRENCH BOTTOM OVER HERE**!!!" yelled Raven into the receiver.

Florence held the phone one meter away from her ear. She knew how her friend could get temper tantrums; how she couldn't help but yell at her friends as a sign of friendship.

So, she headed over to Raven's place. They lived only 10-15 minutes away from each other, so by 4:30, they had all the pieces of clothes to choose from. First, they looked through the clothes over and over. There were shirts, t-shirts, halter-tops, sleeveless shirts, jeans, capris, shorts, bellbottoms and a whole set of dresses.

"Is this a formal or casual occasion, Raye-ven?" asked Florence, holding up a suit and a skirt.

"Well, he said we were going to the movies so…"

Florence gasped, "You're going on a date vith a boy? Who? Tell me who?"

"Erm, well his name's Tala. I met him a little while ago; he was a cab driver." Babbled Raven.

"No vay!!! Vhat does zhis boy look like?" asked a curious Florence.

"Well," said Raven with a finger on her chin, "He's got red hair and a muscular build, a handsome face and…"

Florence gasped, "You're so lucky!!! I vish I had a date!"

"You should have a date Florence! You and Sebastien maybe?"

"No vay!!! He and I, ve wouldn't work out!"

"Yes you would, Florence, you have no idea…" said Raven, trailing off.

"Alright vell, since you're going to ze movies, I suggest something casual, yet sexy."

"Oh? Since when do you talk sexy, Florence?" asked Raven.

"Since I worked in my mother's clothing store!" said Florence.

"Alright then. What do you think I should wear then?" asked Raven, holding a pair of jeans and a sparkling red tank top.

"Hmm, pick something light and hot colored for your top. I don't suggest long sleeves as ve vant to show off your arms and shoulders. Zhen, maybe zis shirt not to long, so not cover completely your stomach. Finally, add a pair of flaring jeans or dark coloured jeans?"

Raven nodded. She looked through all her clothes. She had several wardrobes and had a hard time picking. Then, she cut it down to a pair of navy jeans and a pair of black bellbottoms along with a violet tank top and a rose sleeveless. She also chose two belts, one black with gold and another dark bluish-black with silver. The rest of the accessories could wait till later.

"Raye-ven, I vill take a look and tell you vat I think, but in zhe meantime, you take a shower and get yourself shiny and beautiful!" ordered Florence, flinging through some jewelry.

Raven obeyed the fashion expert and ran into the bathroom, starting the shower. She took a towel and set it for later use. Then she took her Yardley rosemary soap, skin-cleanser and body wash into the shower. She undressed herself, piling her clothes in a neat pile and then washed her clean. After that, she felt clean and refreshed. She took her towel, dried herself off and wrapped a towel around her body and another over her wet hair. She walked back to her room and saw Florence mixing and matching her clothes.

"Mmm, you smell nice. Yardley rosemary soap, boday wash, skin cleanser and herbal essences shampoo vith conditioner?" said Florence, not looking up.

"You don't know how right you are," said Raven, not surprised that her friend guessed right.

"Hmm, just as I suspected…" started Florence.

Raven cocked her head to the side.

"Your sweaters are made of 100 percent polyester. Never vear polyester."

"Mmm, whatever. So, what do you think?" asked Raven, throwing all her sweaters into a box for charity.

"Vell, zhe dark navy belt and silver click togezer nicely. And zhe pants, I believe it might help if you had something vith both flares at zhe bottom and tightness around zhe vaist. Yes, zhe navy or blue will do for color. Finally, I prefer zhe top vith light blush pink color and a low cut just above zhe breasts. Ve can vork out your accessories aftervards." Said Florence.

"Hmm, sounds good. Be right back!" said Raven, taking the clothes with her behind her dressing board. She threw a towel over the board and then changed swiftly into the desired clothes. Then, she let her hair flow down and threw the towel with the other and came out.

"Pervect! Now, let us vork vith that hair!" said Florence all excited.

Raven felt a bit scared of what Florence would do. She could be very unpredictable at times.

The two girls proceeded to the washroom and then Florence blow-dried Raven's hair. That was when they started experimenting. First, they tried a single ponytail at the top of the head. That received a stuck-out tongue reaction from Raven. Then, they tried two low ponytails and Florence coughed. So, they continued with all the hairstyles until finally, they both agreed on one.

Raven had her dark chestnut hair down in nice flowing curves. Then Florence added some sparkles and shine to her hair. She used some hairspray and then she added the finishing touches; tiny colored flowers with diamonds in their centers.

"Oh my god, Florence, dieu this is so great!" shouted Raven, utterly joyful.

"Alright, Raye-ven, ve still have to get you some jewelry!!!" shouted Florence in response.

They scanned through all Raven's jewelry boxes and her mother's jewelry too. Her mother kept all the jewelry she really valued in her vault. The rest was shared between them and they constantly went through each other's stuff.

"Oooh, how beautiful! A diamond ring!" said Florence.

"I'm not even engaged yet, Florence." Said Raven, flinging through jeweled earrings.

"Hmm, how about this…" babbled Florence with Raven.

"Yes that's great!" said Raven as they slipped everything on.

Raven wore a silver chain bracelet with clear pink and purple flower charms dangling from the chain. Then she had clear colored earrings and a pink zircon pendent with purple petals sprouting around it.

"I love it Florence!!! You're the best!!!" shouted Raven hugging her friend in super-strong arms.

"Euh…Raye-ven, zat's enough love!!!" wheezed Florence.

"Oops, sorry about…"

"NO TIME!!! We've got half an hour left before he comes! We still need to get you into some make-up!" rushed Florence, pushing Raven into the washroom again.

Behind the huge door was Raven painting her nails pink-violet. Florence, was filing through the cabinets and drawers, looking for the lip-gloss, eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara and blush. As they rushed through everything, they ended up using sparkly pink lip-gloss, a little mascara and a light blush for the cheeks.

The finished product was a beautiful Raven in chic clothes, perfectly flexible yet, tight and cool. Raven almost cried in happiness, when her friend stopped her from ruining the little foundation she had. Raven hugged Florence gently.

"Thank you oh sooo much Florence!!! You're probably my best girlfriend in France!!!"

"Alright vell, you've got a date soon, so let us be ready and not keep him vaiting!!!" said Florence, happily.

"Since you've helped me so much, you can stay at my place and use whatever you want. The pool, the 1000 channeled cable TV, the computer that has everything imaginable on it, whatever you want. It's my way of saying a big THANK YOU!!!" said Raven hugging her again.

"'Ey no problem! I am happy to help a friend in need!" said Florence, a sweet smile on her face. She put her hand through her brown-red hair and sat down on a couch in the living room. Her blue eyes shining in the light of the setting sun.

_Knock, knock_


	5. A Date Without Destiny

Love and Betrayal

A Date Without Destiny

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade. Do NOT sue me.

A/N: Hello everyone. This is a sad time. Let us take a minute for those who were lost in the tsunamis and earthquakes in Southeast Asia. Many of us cannot imagine the pain and sorrow the families of the victims must feel. May they find healing in their broken hearts and may the survivors find peace in time. May they find comfort in the helping hands of others and may we all give what we can. Every dollar counts in saving the lives of many people. Many people have lost everything. They have no homes, no families, nothing. They have no clean water to drink, no food, no shelter. But we can do something to help. In giving we truly receive and we must do what we can to help. So ask your schools, your friends, your family to help collect donations for the victims of the tsunamis and earthquakes. And if you already are, than you're helping save lives. Thanks. :')

Summary: So, Tala isn't really a cab driver is he? With Tala being an assassin, Raven has no idea that he's a dangerous person. In fact, she's going on a date with him!!! Will things turn bad on this calm night? Will this be the last night Raven ever shares with anyone?

* * *

"Zhat must be your boyfriend!" said Florence jumping off the couch towards the door. 

"He's not my…"

Florence opened the door and a red haired boy stood there.

"Bonjour," he said to Florence.

Florence said the same.

"Hi Tala! This is Florence, my favorite French girlfriend!" said Raven, blushing.

Tala smirked. "You're very pretty, Florence."

"Oh, zhat compliment should be to my good friend, Raye-ven! Have a good time you lovers!" said Florence. "Oh and Tala, take care of her!"

Tala smirked again. Raven just blushed at that. She hadn't much to say. After all, Florence had just called them lovers. But how could they be beaux? They had just met a few days ago!!!

Raven left that thought for later as she hopped into Tala's sports car. Tala drove pretty fast and soon they were at the theatre.

"You look fabulous Raven," said Tala, opening the door for her.

"Same to you, Tala." Said Raven, walking into the huge theatre.

Tala was wearing a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath and baggy blue pants.

Raven couldn't pick, so she insisted he pick one. Sadly, Tala wasn't huge on romantic movies, so he chose a horror movie. Raven however, didn't know this and she had yet to find out.

They went through the doors into the dark theatre and took seats in the middle.

"I'll get some popcorn. Can I get you anything else?" asked Tala.

"Erm yeah, maybe just some water?" said Raven.

He nodded, leaving though the doors. While he bought the popcorn and drinks, the movie started and Raven started worrying. At first it was just a girl and her boyfriend heading out to a haunted house for some fun. Then, things got creepy as everything was dark and there was no light except the full moon's. Then, the two got separated and the girl was about to open a door when…

Raven felt a hand on her shoulder. She was so consumed by the movie she couldn't move. Tala, who didn't know she was so mesmerized, looked her in the eyes. She jumped and was about to scream when a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shhh. It's just a movie. And I got your water with some ice." Said Tala, removing his hand from her mouth.

"Oh, thanks." Said Raven, dumbfounded.

The movie continued and Raven started to shiver. She had gotten so scared she started to drink ice water, excessively. The air conditioning didn't help as she was wearing a sleeveless shirt, which was low cut.

'Note to self, always wear warm clothes at a movie theatre and never drink cold stuff.' thought Raven.

With all that ice water and the air conditioning she started to shiver more. She was freezing all over. She couldn't help herself anymore.

Tala's P.O.V.

Raven was very shaky beside me. She was drinking too much water and it was pretty cold in the movie theatre. So, I put an arm around her and she just buried her head in my chest. We stayed in this position for the rest of the movie.

Raven's P.O.V.

Oh, he was so nice and warm. I was just freezing in there! But it's not so warm out here either! So after that horror movie, I really didn't see much as I had cuddled up with Tala. But I did hear lots of screams and weird roaring sounds. Occasionally you'd hear squirts of liquid but I just assumed it was blood. Maybe yes, maybe no.

After the movie was over, Tala told me to get in the car, as it was warmer there. And he said he'd get us some warm drinks. So, I got into his car and turned on the heater. Then I turned on the radio and tuned it to my favorite station. They were playing some soft songs at the moment. After a bit, I had checked the time and it had already been 15 minutes since he'd said he'd buy us something. So I got worried and got out of the car. I walked back to the theatre when I saw it…

Tala was making out with another girl. And he was still on a date with me!!! I mean I didn't even know this girl and damn that bastard. I wasn't going to stand for this. So, I got out of the car and stomped off around the theatre into an alley. I was tearing up inside. I mean, how could he do this to me? What kind of jerk would make out with another girl while on a date? I felt my eyes well up.

Then I was sure he'd seen me, because I heard footsteps and him calling my name. That bastard, what did he want now? I wouldn't stay and wait to find out, so I started running down the dark and cold alley. Goosebumps crawled up my back and my arms and legs. Why didn't I bring a jacket? I kept running and he was still running after me.

Normal P.O.V.

Raven continued running from Tala. She wasn't in the mood to listen to his excuses and so she kept running. Her whole body was frozen, the cold wind biting at her bare skin. She took a turn too fast. Suddenly, a huge rat crawled out of the ground and she tripped over it. The rat seemed unaffected and retreated back into the ground.

Raven however, had fallen onto the hard and rocky ground. The gravel had embedded itself into her skin and she had some cuts and bruises. Blood gushed out just under her knee and her right elbow was scraped.

"Raven! Raven are you alright?" asked Tala, taking her arm.

"What's it to you?" asked a pained Raven, brushing his hand away.

"I, well I…"

"See? If you can't tell me the truth, why should I believe anything you ever said to me?" shouted Raven, trying to get up.

"I didn't…"

"NO, you didn't think! You couldn't care less about me! I thought you were different from the other guys. But you're not. You just think I'm a piece of ass." Shouted Raven, as she bit her lip.

"No that's not true," said Tala, his voice firm. "I think you're great. You're smart, strong, friendly, funny, mmm you smell nice…"

Raven sniffed a bit. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You really think so?" she asked, her voice trembling.

He nodded, helping her up. He wiped the tears away and put his arms around her waist. She looked up at him. Then, their lips met and she closed her eyes, locking her arms around his neck. He nibbled gently at her lower lip. She opened her mouth slightly, allowing him passsage. She groaned a bit,as they broke away for air.

"Back there, I'm sorry, I don't know wha…"

"Just shut up and kiss me," said Raven, the silver moonlight, reflecting on her face.

They stood in the darkness for a little while, the two of them holding each other. After some time, they went back into the car.

"Tala, what's the time?" asked Raven, her eyes fluttering with sleepiness.

"Hmm, around 11 or so." Said Tala peering at his watch, as he drove.

"Well, my parent's won't want to see me at that time, they won't want to see me period. Is it okay if I stay at yours for the night? If not, I can ask Florence or Sebastien." Said Raven.

"Yeah, that's fine with me. So, who's this Sebastien?" asked Tala.

"Why do you ask? You jealous or something?" asked Raven, feeling a bit devious.

"Uh, no, not at all. How could I be jealous of him, if I don't even know him?" asked Tala, cocking his head to the side.

"Well, he's just a guy in my school. Florence, him and I, we hang together at school, after school etc. He and Florence were my friends when I first moved here. We still are friends."

"Is he, you know…"

"What? Hot? Yes, he's definitely hot. He's very strong and brave and he's the best at practically every sport. Especially tennis. Have you ever seen his footwork? Oh my god it's just…"

"I get the point." Said Tala, still driving.

_Ring, ring_

Raven yawned, "Excuse-me, phone call…"

Raven opened her cell. "Hello, Raven speaking,"

"'Ey Raye! Vhere are you right now?" asked a female voice.

"Oh Florence it's you. I'm with Tala right now. He's driving us home."

"You're going to go home at zhis hour? Von't your parents freak?"

"Oh no, I'm not attempting a suicidal mission going home. I'm going over to Tala's."

"Vow! You're serious? Vait till zhe other girls hear about zhis!" screamed Florence, a bit energetic.

"Please, Florence, don't tel…"

"Who was that?" asked Tala.

"Florence."

"What's up then?"

"She's going to tell every girl in school about our date and me going over to yours and I bet she'll tell Seb too. She hung up on me before I could tell her no." said Raven, now holding her head steady.

"We're here." Said Tala, parking his car in front of the garage.

Tala got out of the car and helped Raven into the house. With one arm around her waist, he opened the door and let her in. It was more like a mansion as it was too big for a house and too small for an apartment. The house had so many rooms and they were huge! But Raven could explore some other time. She needed to get some shuteye.

After working three hours for her date and then having her knee bleed through her jeans and her elbow scraped badly, she was terribly drowsy. It was tough, but she managed washing the wounds out. Every time any liquid had contact with the affected area, she would shrink back, but Tala ended up helping her through it. He let her squeeze his hand and apparently, she cut the circulation out of his two right fingers.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Tala!" said Raven taking his hand and rubbing it back to circulation.

"Er, don't worry about it." He said, realizing she had already fallen asleep on his shoulder.

He smirked and dried her wounds. Then he carried her up the stairs and into the guestroom.

Raven's P.O.V.

Aww, he still hasn't noticed that I'm really awake! But I am tired and I'm glad I didn't have to climb all those stairs. I opened an eye as he carried me to a bed. Must've been the guestroom or something. I closed my eye again as he was looking over me. Shit, I think he saw me! I ruined the moment! Wahhh!!! He just smirked. Maybe he didn't see me.

Normal P.O.V.

Tala lay Raven down on the bed. He pulled some sheets out of the closet and placed them over her. She stirred a little, and then he planted a kiss on her cheek. Raven rolled over, a smile on her face. He left the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Later, Raven woke up tired and still a bit sleepy. She draped the sheets neatly over the queen-sized bed and went down the stairs. There was no one in the kitchen; Raven just peered out the window. The sun wasn't up and she was still drowsy. She pulled her cell out and checked the time. It was around 1 o' clock in the morning. After that tiring night, she'd only got two hours of sleep. She thought about going back up the stairs, but she didn't want to disturb anyone else's sleep.

Raven's P.O.V.

_Y__awns. _Oh my freakin god, I'm so tired, maybe I'll get some better sleep in the living room. Wherever that is, I hope I find it soon. Now, let's see, which door, left or right, eeny meeny miny moe…Gah, I'll just take the left. I turned the doorknob, luckily it didn't screech like the ones at my house… Success, I found it. Oh my, it's huge! Ah, so many couches, they look so soft and comfy.

Normal P.O.V.

Raven jumped over a couch and lay down. She found it quite easy to sleep on the couch. It was soft, warm and cozy. It was also gigantic. It seemed too big to be a couch, but it definitely wasn't anything else.

Raven's P.O.V.

Mmm, it's nice and cozy. And particularly warm for a couch. Wait, couches aren't supposed to be warm…No, no way. I'm not sitting on anyone am I? _Looks down._

Okay good, nothing underneath me but couch materiel. Is there anything behind me? _Rolls over._

What the hell?


	6. Hugs and

Love and Betrayal

Hugs and…

Disclaimer: Same as the last one. I don't own Beyblade don't sue me.

A/N: Hello everyone. Since Raven, Tala, Florence and Seb are in France, I'll just fill you in with some French words. And Rowan and Johnny aren't in France though. So it'll be all English with them. Erm, these chappies are kinda mushy and I know it's not always that lovely. Um, yes, again, please help out however you can for the victims of the tsunamis and earthquakes. Our school has currently collected 2252 and counting. We've held a bake sale and we've been collecting every morning and afternoon so, yeah. Everything counts. Thanks :')

Summary: So, Raven's spilt some blood. But Tala's not responsible for that, yet. And Florence has done a fine job, as _fashion expert_ of Paris. But will she tell the world about Raven's date and sleepover? And just what will happen when Tala makes his move?

* * *

French Translations:

Bonjour-Hello

Salut-Hi

Dieu-God

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Raven turned over on the huge couch. Then, her dark eyes met another pair of light eyes…

"Ohmigosh, I'm so sor…"

The redhead placed a finger on Raven's lips. She didn't say another word, but snuggled up to him.

* * *

Rowan's P.O.V.

Life's treating me fair enough. There's no school for two weeks, but I've got nothing better to do, than to finish my homework. At the moment, I've got an essay to write and a research project to do with my _friends, _Alex and Christa. So, I've got a 500-word essay as usual and a research project in science with Alex and Christa. Did I mention the fact that this project is worth 40 percent of our marks in science? Anyway, yeah I've got nothing better to do.

Maybe later, I'll go and take a walk outside. I need the exercise anyway. Well not really, I eat like once a day. Breakfast-like I have time for that-Lunch-I have better things to do-Dinner-yum.

Sometimes I wonder, what do other people do in their measly lives? Must be better than what I'm doing right now. I wanna go rock climbing. I wanna see the world. I wanna beat the crap out of my former best friend. No, not really. But someday, I'll find her again and I'll make sure we get things straight with each other.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Rowan went into the living room with a bowl of chips and turned on the TV. She surfed the channels slowly and inhaled the chips. Then, the phone rang. Rowan walked over to the table and picked up the phone.

"Hey it's Rowan, please leave a message." Said Rowan, trying to fake a messaging machine.

With a change of thought, she decided against it.

"What do you want?" she said, her voice flat.

"Hey it's Johnny."

"Oh hey Johnny! Sup?" she said, suddenly a change in her mood.

"Nutin. Just wanted to ask if you'd like to go skateboarding with?"

"Wow um, sounds great…"

"Sweet…See ya tomorrow, 4:30, at the skate park on main?"

"Yeah sure…"

"Alright, ciao."

Rowan placed the phone on the table again. She started screaming in joy.

"Rowan dear, is everything alright?" asked a voice from upstairs.

"Yes, Mother, everything is great!" shouted Rowan, jumping over the couch and throwing the empty bowl into the sink.

* * *

Paris, France, Valkov Residence

Early in the morning, Tala awoke; he noticed Raven's arms around his neck and her head buried in his chest. He smirked at the thought and just let it pass, returning to his sleep.

A few hours later, Raven woke. She blinked her eyes a little and then she focused her vision. She had her arms around Tala's neck and she was staring at his chest. She blushed, realizing he was taller than her. She tried to roll over, but his arms tightened around her waist.

'Well, this is awkward; I've slept the night away with a Russian teen. Could've been worse.' She thought. And she was right. Things could've been much, much worse.

In spite of that, Raven just kept warm and snug with Tala on the enormous couch. They slept there for some time. After 9 o' clock, they stirred some more.

"Raven," whispered Tala. "Raven, you awake?"

"Ugh, yeah I am now." said Raven, pulling away.

"I'll go make breakfast." He said, jumping over the couch.

"Oh yeah sure. I'll just um, sit here…" said Raven, blankly.

"Why don't you turn on the TV or something? The radio even…" suggested Tala.

"Hmm, okay." Said Raven, walking into the kitchen and tuning the radio to her fave station.

"Is this alright?" asked Raven, a hand on her waist.

Tala nodded, the bread in the toaster and some jam waiting on the table.

A familiar song came up on the radio and Raven hummed along.

_Beauty queen of only 18,_

_She had some trouble with herself,_

_He was always there to help her,_

_She always belonged to someone else,_

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up_

_At your door, yeah,_

_I've had for so many times,_

_But somehow, I want more,_

_I don't mind spending everyday,_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain,_

_Oh, look for the girl with a broken smile,_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while,_

_And she will, be loved_

_And she will be loved…_

_(Maroon 5: She will be loved)(Above are only verse 1 and the chorus)_

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is so short. But I promise to put up the next chappie this week. Please review!


	7. Sk8er Chic

Love and Betrayal

Sk8er Chic

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Don't sue me ever.

A/N: Same as usual. Rowan's going to get some light on her story now. Um, also, help the victims of the tsunamis and earthquakes. Thanks ;-)

Thank you all my reviewers, including Torri-Chiobie. Thank you for reading. And a special thanks to deadpenguin for helping me with the sk8ing prob. Dude you rock!

Summary: So, Raven and Tala are getting along nicely. Nothing tragic has happened, yet. Rowan's going skateboarding with Johnny. Interesting…But wait, does Rowan actually know how to skate?

* * *

The Mall, Beverley Hills

Rowan's cell phone started a ringtone of Fur Elise.

"Rowan speaking, I'm in a crisis right now, so if it's not important, leave me alone."

"Hey Ro, it's Alex. I got your message and I'm on my way."

"Okay, hang on a sec, I've got another phone call." Said Rowan. "Hello?"

"Hey Rowan, it's Christa! I can't believe you're going on a date with Johnny McGregor!"

"No big and it's no date. Hang on, I'll conference you in."

"Hey Christa!" said Alex.

"Yeah, hey Alex!" said Christa.

"So you guys, you're both on your way to the mall right?"

"Yep." Said Alex and Christa.

"Great, I appreciate this. It's just, I need a board and I need the gear and the looks and all."

"So you're saying, that you've never skated in all your life?" asked Alex.

"My, what great ears you have!"

"Wow girl, you sure you can hold it up with Johnny?" asked Christa, her voice worried.

"I hope so, Alex, you're a guy, you're a sk8er, tell me what a sk8er boi wants?" said Rowan.

"Well Ro, I'm sure Johnny's into cool chicks and less into the showy ones. You know what I'm saying?"

"I hear you, Alex. But I need your full attention, here and now!"

"You got it now, we're ready here and now!" said Alex and Christa, right behind Rowan.

"You don't know how good your timing is," said Rowan, taking her friends' arms and walking them through the shops.

They continued through countless shops until the stopped at a sports shop. Then they asked a girl, wearing a camouflage shirt and brown pants, for the boards and gear. She pointed them to different sections of the store. They split up, Alex checking for the boards, Christa and Rowan for the gear.

Alex's P.O.V.

They have the sweetest boards here. Just wish I were the one needing a board. They have the coolest boards around. Hmm, best wait for the girls to make their pick. Never know what girls really want in their stuff…

Christa's P.O.V.

Uhh, I think I've seen enough here. What kind of gear is this anyway? And these pieces don't even match! How can guys where all this junk? Ah well they do look hot in this baggy stuff so I best not complain. Lucky Rowan snagged Johnny. Or is it the other way around?

Ah well, we've got interesting stuff here. It'll take forever to figure it all out.

"Christa! Help, I'm never going to find anything!" said a panicking Rowan.

"Don't worry, we have all morning right? Then we can finish it up before noon and grab lunch, then head over to the park!"

"Oh alright. But hurry up and help me here." Said Rowan flinging through everything.

Normal P.O.V.

After half an hour or so, the girls got the gear and the clothes. Rowan wore a green camouflage t-shirt with baggy dark blue pants and chain on the side. They got a shiny blue helmet and matching elbow pads. For the rest of the stuff, they just winged it.

Thereafter, they joined up with Alex and looked through the boards. They spent another half hour checking all the boards out. Then Rowan narrowed it down to three boards: They were on black with crazy colored designs underneath so she just left it to her two friends to pick. Alex being the sk8er expert and a guy and Christa being the most stylish girl in their whole school. With cool and chic together, things couldn't get any better for Rowan. So they finally got everything and were going to pay for it.

"That'll be 185.65, please." Said the cashier.

"Whatever," said Rowan, charging it to her card.

Christa and Alex waited till Rowan got all her stuff. Then they left the shop and headed for the food court.

"So guys, whatcha wanna eat?" asked Rowan.

"Hmm…" said Christa, deep in thought.

"Dunno," said Alex.

"How's if we go to that new restaurant, over there?" asked Rowan.

They nodded and soon, they were all eating. Christa had simply ordered a Caesar salad with shrimp and Alex had ordered a huge burger. Rowan however had a spicy seafood penne. They all finished up just after 2:00. Then after a lot of arguing, Rowan allowed Alex and Christa to split the bill; each paying an equal share.

"Alex, you wait outside. Rowan and I will be in the washrooms." Said Christa, shoving Rowan away.

"Alex…HELP!" whispered Rowan, her eyes frantic.

Alex smirked and turned back towards the shops.

* * *

In the washrooms

"So, what's really going on between you and Johnny?" asked Christa, suspiciously.

"Erm, nothing really." Said Rowan, changing her clothes.

"Don't lie to me. I know there's more to it." Insisted Christa.

"Alright then…Johnny called me yesterday and asked me to go skate with him at the park, today. Anything else you wanna know?" asked an annoyed Rowan.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Rowan sighed.

"How long have you been seeing him?"

"You're kidding me Christa."

"I am not, Ro."

"I've been seeing him in school and that's about it. Doesn't everyone _in school_ see him _in school_?" said a really annoyed Rowan.

"So you have been seeing him everyday…I was always wondering."

"Grrrrr, Christa you complete idiot, I haven't been dating him at all! He just called me yesterday, for the first time!" yelled Rowan, completely pissed off.

"Oh."

Rowan had all her sk8er habit on and was holding her board in one hand and her helmet in the other. Her short blond hair messy and her dark blue eyes clear.

"You look cool and chic Ro. I don't think Johnny will even recognize you!"

"Gimme a break, Christa. I'm going now and if you spy on me, I'll make your life a living hell. Got it?"

"Sheesh Ro, if you didn't wanna talk you should have just said so." Said Christa, leaving Rowan in the washrooms.

'Gees that girl just pisses me off sometimes.' Thought Rowan, taking her stuff.

* * *

Skate Park

Johnny's P.O.V.

So anyway, me and the guys, we've been busting some moves for the time being and so far, no sign of Ro. There are a lot of cute chicks watching though. Prissy but cute all the same. Anyway, Ro's supposed to be here in 5 and it's not like her to be late. She's always early at school. Wonder why?

Rowan's P.O.V.

God, I was so running late. But after some crazy driving, courtesy of Alex Galdamez, we got there just on time. I was so ready for this little skate with Johnny but then I saw some guy bust a 360 and I totally freaked. It really is true when they say, "Confidence is the feeling you have before fully understanding the situation. But Christa ended up kicking me out of the car and thanks to her, everyone saw me. Damn, I'll have to kill Christa sometime. But Alex reassured me that he'd give me a few pointers on the east side of the park.

Anyway, all the guys were staring at me and the other girls were too. I mean, what's the deal? Haven't they ever seen a sk8er chick in their lives? Or did I miss some sort of concert?

Well I scanned the people for Johnny but I didn't see him anywhere. Then, I walked through the park and finally spotted him. He was showing off I guess. Well, I couldn't blame a guy with all the girls there. Guys, when will they just give it up?

I decided I was at no level to skate with him, so I decided to find Alex. He was a really fast driver so it was no surprise when I spotted him.

"Alex, sup?" I said, pretending to be like any other sk8er.

"Watch and learn." He said, heading down the half pipe.

He made some nice moves, I didn't think I'd survive an hour of that, maybe one minute and then it'd be my death's day. Alex did a 360 in the air, while holding the edge of his board. Then he skidded down a rail and finished off with a flip, catching the board in his right hand. I felt my jaw drop, though really it didn't.

"Now you try," he said.

"Uh, how about a NO!" I shouted, thought really I felt quite wobbly.

"Come on, don't be such a chicken." He said. "Hey look! There's Johnny!"

"Where?" I asked, turning around to see. Stupid move, Alex pushed me.

Normal P.O.V.

Rowan skittered down the pipe and then over a few bumps and then towards a huge ramp.

'Oh NO!' she thought.

Ro shut her eyes as she went over it. Holding onto her board and skidding off a freakishly long rail, she didn't realize that she'd completed an ollie with a grind. But nobody's perfect, especially beginner chicks like Rowan…

Rowan's P.O.V.

If you ever try skateboarding and you're being pressed to do a 360 tailgrab and a grind, don't close your eyes. Well, I don't think I did that. More like a jump and a grind. But whatever you do, just don't close your eyes! You know when they say, "What you can't see can't hurt you," well it can. You can't see it, but you can definitely feel it. And I almost did. Trust me; it's not pretty to fall while doing a grind. Seriously. Luckily something broke my fall.

I mean someone…

Normal P.O.V.

"Hey, you okay, Rowan?"

Rowan looked up. Apparently, she hadn't landed on the hard cement. But rather on something soft and warm. Sturdy and strong as well. Or rather, a certain someone.

"Erm, yeah. Thanks…Johnny."

* * *

Later on, Rowan and Johnny were roller blading in the neighboring park.

"So, I hear you're on the Volleyball team."

"Oh, it's no big." Rowan blushed.

"Cool. Say, maybe next week, we could, um, go to the ice rink?" asked Johnny, hands in his pocket.

"Hm, sure, why not?" said Rowan, taking a step back. "Argh!"

She fell backwards. Johnny caught her just in time. Rowan's dark blue orbs met Johnny's blue ones.

Rowan's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe what happened next. Johnny still had his arm around my waist and I'm glad he didn't drop me. But he didn't pull me up either. Instead he pulled me closer to him and we were so close, I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"Hey Ro, Johnny."

Johnny pulled me back up like it was the end of the world. Aw and we were so close.

"Oh hey Kai." I said. I was so gonna kill him, once Johnny turned his back.

"Johnny excuse us for a moment…" Kai said, pulling me away.

"Hey! Kai, I will kill you for this!" I shouted, my eyes flaming with fury.

He just smirked as usual. Did I mention that he's the most annoying person in the world? Seriously, he never wants to talk to me in school, or phone me either. Now, he wants to interrupt my date with Johnny? Of all the times, did he have to interrupt me and Johnny?

"Alright then. What do you want?" I asked, giving him a cold stare.

"It's about Raye." He said, his hair in his eyes.

"Uh, how's this an emergency?" I asked, tapping my foot in impatience.

"Nevermind…" he said. "I'll let you two carry on."

"Grrr. Get outta here!" I yelled. Seriously, that pervert actually thought we were going to go all the way!

I skated back to Johnny and told him about Kai's troubles with Raven. Apparently, she'd been dating him, way back. Since forever. Well, something weird happened and then he never saw her again. Whatever the case, she didn't seem to understand what had happened. None of them did.

"Johnny, I was wondering, how is it you and Kai know each other?" I asked.

"School…" he said.

"Really?" I asked. With all the different classes we take, Johnny and I barely see each other anymore. We like get a little small talk during breaks and between classes. But otherwise, there's no time for that nonsense.

"Yes, we're in three classes together." He said.

"Ah," I said, taking his hand. We skated a bit more and then we left the park. Johnny decided to invite me to dinner at the last moment. I figured, why not? It wasn't like I had anything better to do. So we dropped by a burger joint to pick up some stuff to eat. Then we ate in his car.

"Johnny,"

"Yeah Ro?"

"I just wanted to ask you, how long you'll be here with us…" I said, taking my pop and emptying it.

"Probably till summer." He said.

"Wow, you're gonna be staying for a while aren't ya?" I said, lying back against the seat of his car.

"Why? You anxious to see me go?" he asked, giving me one of his puppy dog pouts.

I just couldn't stand those. They were so cute and so sad; so I just had to give him a big hug.

He wrapped his arms around me and I lay my head against his chest. I felt warmth between us and there was no stupid Kai to interrupt us…

* * *

So whatchia guys think? Please review or send me a message. Any ideas? Well I must get back to my homework now. Just had a french verbs test, 15 3rd group verbs, 7 different tenses to conjugate them and an hour time limit. Out of 80. Not as hard, but no one's sure of getting good. Heh, I'm sure I can get over 69 for an A. Anyway, yeah, must be going. Please review. I'll get back with the next chappie as soon as I can!


	8. Scattered Memories

Love and Betrayal

Scattered Memories

Disclaimer: Don't sue me, I don't own Beyblade.

A/N: Hello everyone. Late release. I apologize! In all honesty, I took a three-year break from fanfiction and well, this is my penitence: laborious writing!!! I repent for leaving and seek redemption for my unfaithfulness. I will not be leaving anytime soon. Now back to writing! =)

Summary: And so, Johnny and Rowan have completed their first date. Raven and Tala seem to be having their fun…but what does Kai have to do with Raven's past?

* * *

Raven's P.O.V.

It's been so nice since I've moved here. So maybe I'll stay awhile in Paris. I mean, that's where my Russian beau is. Though he was a bit evil at the movies, I guess he just got a bit bigheaded. Then again, all guys are like that. Especially my former beau… That guy just takes the cake.

Flashback

"Hey Raye,"

"Hey you!" I said, running to him.

"This is my girlfriend, Merle," he said, his arm around a girl who definitely wasn't me. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes. She smiled at me; I mirrored the notion, keeping a cool front.

"Once a player, always a player…" I sighed.

"Um, am I missing something here?" asked a befuddled Merle.

"Oh you mean Kai didn't tell you that he's been dating me for months?" I asked, replacing my inner irritancy with outer innocence.

"Hiwatari, the last thing I want to be involved in is an open relationship. So, I suggest you end your old relationships before starting new ones," said Merle.

Merle nodded to me before leaving. I waved back to her. If it were the other way, I would've done the same…although I wouldn't have let Kai get away without a slap or two.

"Raye," started Kai.

"Don't even think about it, jerk. Why don't you go run after your _girlfriend_?" I asked.

Kai remained speechless.

"If you've got nothing to say then I'm out of here…" I said, walking away.

"Raven, wait…"

He grabbed my left hand. I looked back over my shoulder. I figured, guys just couldn't be happy with what they had. Kai pulled viciously, twisting my wrist.

"Jesus, Kai!" I snapped, pulling out of his grip. I rubbed the red marks on my wrist.

"Raven, I know you well enough to tell that you're not hurt," he said, turning to face me. I stared into his auburn eyes. They were just too beautiful to look away from. His arms crept down to my waist. I figured he was trying to steal a kiss again. Boys…

I pulled my arms around his neck and I looked up at him. I saw, in his eyes, something that wasn't sincere. Obviously he thought I was a complete pushover like some of his fangirls.

"I love you," he said, staring fixedly at me.

"Oh yeah?" I said, removing my arms from his neck. "Well the next time you try to kiss a girl, make it someone who doesn't know _you_ well enough…"

I pushed him away and turned to leave. I wasn't actually empathizing with him. I was upset and there was no denying it. But really, I didn't know how to take it. A guy just cheated on me and all I could do was laugh it off like some sick joke. And Kai, he didn't even flinch. Just what was he trying to do, bringing some random girl with him, and letting me know that she was going to replace _me_? Maybe my shoulder wasn't hurting, but something closer to the heart was.

End of Flashback

"Ugh, my head…" I felt the wave of a headache coming on.

"Raye, are you alright?" asked Tala, walking over to me.

"Don't ever call me that!" I shouted, the thought of him just made me scream inside.

"What's wrong, Raven?"

My head started to hurt. Memories of Kai flooded into my mind at a sickly rate. The disorientation didn't stop there.

"Tala, I'm sorry. I need to go for a walk," I said, leaving the toast on the table. I walked out the door and left Tala there, without saying goodbye.

It was such a great day…until I thought miserably of Kai. That moody, mysterious boy will never know how much I think of him. He was my whole world until that night. Sometimes, I don't even know why I left him. Why?

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Beverley Hills, Hiwatari Residence

Kai paced back and forth in his room. He gathered the thoughts buried deep in the back of his mind.

Flashback

"Kai, guess who?" asked a familiar voice.

It was unmistakably Raven with her arms around my neck. I wasn't going to lie. She was being annoying, always popping in, disturbing me during work.

"Raven, now is not the time…" Raven removed her arms and turned to face me.

"Kai, what's wrong?" she asked a worried look on her face.

"Nothing," I lied.

"You're hiding something from me," she persisted.

"Look, it has nothing to do with you…" I said walking away.

"Kai! Please, talk to me," she ran up behind me.

"Raye, I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Wait, what did you say" she asked, her voice shaking.

"I'm going to Russia and I won't be coming back." I said, thinking of my old home.

"Then I'm going with you," she said, taking my hand.

I shook her hand away. She couldn't come with me. I wasn't ever going to return to America. I would be sealing my fate as a Beyblader. A doomed individual, condemned to some sport. Raven, she had a future. She could be anything she wanted to be. Her studies were more than good and no matter what she claimed, she had the support of her parents and teachers. Ultimately, her friends and her family were there for her. She belonged somewhere…

"Raven, I'm not coming back ever. Just forget me and move on…" I said.

"Please, Kai, don't go. At least tell me you won't forget me," she pleaded.

"It's for the better, Raye. I want you to forget me and I you," I said, walking away.

I imagined her watching my back as I left her behind. I was determined not to look at her. The feelings we betrayed by mere eye contact were too dangerous to risk, especially at that point. I didn't want to leave her like that, but it was for the better. If she had followed me any longer, I would've had to take her with me, into the darkness.

* * *

Rowan's P.O.V.

I am so into Johnny. I think he's a great person and he's hands down the hottest guy there is. But I just can't understand how Alex and Christa haven't gotten together yet. They are so meant for each other. They grew up as childhood friends and they always go everywhere together, even in high school! Well, at least when it's not the girls' night out. I think it's time Christa and I had a little chat. I picked up the phone, dialed the number and waited for her to pick up.

"Christa's hotline, how may I help you?"

"Hello Christa? It's me Rowan,"

"Oh hey, Ro. How's it going?"

"Listen, I need to talk to someone,"

"I'm sorry, but the hotline is for emergencies only,"

"Oh yeah? Well I was going to talk to you about Johnny, but if you don't wanna…" I teased.

"Oh!!! This line is of course for boy troubles too…hehe," she said, hoping to catch up on a major scoop.

"Are you sure?" I said, getting back at her.

"Yes, no worries. We should catch up a bit…" she said. I noted the slur in her voice.

"Well, I really think Johnny's hot and I wanna know what he thinks about me…" I said.

"Well, you should talk to him on another date. A quiet walk might be a good idea," she suggested.

"The problem is our first date was more of an action packed date and the next one will be on ice," I said.

"Oooh, that's gonna be tough. Um, well I'll figure something out…Maybe next week?"

* * *

_Next Week_

"Nope, sorry Ro. I can't make it for that point."

"Argh, Christa nevermind. I've got so much homework anyway. See you in school,"

* * *

_Next Next Week_

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Ro. I forgot about my appointment with the doc. Maybe later,"

"Erggg…"

* * *

Raven's P.O.V.

_Paris, France_

The weather was quite strange in late fall. The leaves were no longer bright and colorful but the sun still spread its warm waves of sunshine. In a particular high school, Mme. Duchamp's class was writing some poetry.

"Class, ten more minutes and then I'd like each of you to read out your poem," announced Mme. Duchamp, in a clear, stern voice.

Raven took another look at her paper. About three lines were jotted down and most had doodles of boys and girls in and out of school. A half-drawn rose in the top corner and a tongue smiley in the bottom corner. On the back, there was sketch of a boy with wings sprouting out from his back. His hair was grayed in with a pencil and shades created his mysterious form (guess who it is ^-^).

"Oh mon dieu, Raye. Vill you just work on your poem?" said a girl with brownish-red hair.

"Flora, I did. I got a, a Haiku poem. Yeah, see, three lines, five seven five syllables pattern," said Raven.

"Impressive improv but you're missing zhe syllable in zhe second line and too many in zhe last line," said Florence, in a matter of fact way.

"Yeah okay, I'll fix it up," said Raven, taking her pencil and erasing a few words from the last two lines.

She read it over a few more times and finally thought of a theme for her poem. At that moment, it had no point, no meaning. She looked at all her doodles and pondered on them.

'A rose, sign of love, everlasting yet fading in its fragile form.' Raven turned her paper over. 'No, hmm, angel, free, flying…' thought Raven.

"Kai," said Raven aloud.

"Hmm, Raye did you say something?" asked Sebastien, from beside her.

"Er non, nevermind," said Raven, surprised she'd said it out loud. She needed to work on keeping her thoughts to herself.

She quickly flipped her paper over and rewrote her poem with a new meaning in mind. She read the poem in her mind, continually changing words to make them sound better. She thought more about the boy and his wings, then a pair of crystal blue eyes peered over her shoulder.

"Ah! My goddess Flora, will you stop reading over my shoulder?" shouted Raven.

"Miss Flyair-eth, please quiet down." Said the teacher, her accent less pronounced.

"Sorry Madame." Said Raven, blushing.

"Raye, who is this beautiful boy?" asked Florence, dotting all her Is and crossing her Ts.

"Oh Flora, he's just an old friend." Said Raven, dreamily.

_Daydream_

"Kai, you go ahead, I'll catch up." Said Raven, her ankle sprained.

_"No." he said. "I'll have to carry you."_

_Kai picked Raven up and gave her a piggy-back ride all the way back from school. Her arms around his neck, Raven lay her head on his shoulder. He seemed so warm and soft sometimes that she just wanted to jump on him. With his deep, mysterious auburn eyes and those blue triangles, he looked really cute. _

_"Thanks Kai," said Raven, hugging him fiercely._

_Kai smiled a natural smile. He hadn't expected that._

_End of Daydream_

* * *

"Miss Flyair-eth, Raven!" said Mme. Duchamp, clearly irritated.

"Here!" said Raven jumping up.

"Will you please read your composition?"

'Ugh, she isn't asking me to read it. She's _forcing _me to read it.' Thought Raven.

The teacher circled the room and then came to stand beside Raven, watching her closely, like an eagle and its prey.

"Erm," Raven took a deep breath and then read her poem.

"Beautiful angel,

Light wings soft,

Flying freely,

Fading in the skies."

"That was fair. Could use some more work…" said the teacher, glimpsing part of the image on the back of Raven's paper. "Raven, will you please show the class your illustration?"

'Erg, I will attempt to assassinate her if I survive this.' Thought Raven, her mood plunging.

Grudgingly, Raven took her paper and held it up for a moment. Then she let the paper float back into her desk.

Thereafter, Florence read her sonnet. It was indeed flawless, the teacher found it so touching that she was speechless. Then Sebastien read his limerick and the rest was history.

* * *

"So Raye, you like to come with us for tennis on zhe weekend?" asked Florence.

"That'd be nice. Hey wait, Seb's idea isn't it?" asked Raven.

"Yeah, it was my idea. It's for the three of us to get some chill time," said Sebastien, twirling a racket between his fingers.

"You guys totally top me at tennis but why not?" Raven's dark eyes twinkled.

"See you Saturday, the Roi and Reine Courts, at around 2?" suggested Seb.

"Perfect," said Florence and Raven together.

"That's the King and Queen Courts right?" asked Raven, thinking, a finger on her chin.

"Ouais," confirmed Florence. "So, vhere you going tonight?"

"Um, I think Tala's taking me on a date," said Raven.

"No vay! You and zhat boy are so cute together!" chirped Florence.

"Nah, I still think I've left my angel behind. His wings can't carry him forever. He's still missing his zephyr," said Raven, thinking of Kai.

"Oh Raye, I'd like to know more about your boy but maybe next time. Enjoy your date!" said Florence happily.

'I will, Flora, I will.'

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

_Flyairth Residence_

Raven turned the TV on and off. None of the channels seemed to have any of her fave programs on. When in doubt, listen to music. Raven tuned the radio to _her_ station and sang along with the music.

_Lillix It's About Time_

_It's about life, it's about fun,_

_I hate you, I love you, _

_I just can't remember to forget you,_

_Who are you, who needs you,_

_You make me feel alive, I die, so high,_

_I'm crawling on the ground and I've found I can fly._

_One of these days it all comes together, _

_One of those days that goes on forever,_

_Think I sound crazy maybe whatever,_

_What's it all about?_

_It's about life, it's about fun,_

_It's over before it has begun,_

_It's about you, it's about me,_

_It's about everything between,_

_And I say, I say goodbye to you,_

_I wanna say hi to you with no clue,_

_It's about time that I, make up my mind…_


	9. Are You Game?

Flying Freely

Are you game?

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Do not sue me. Thanks. I appreciate it.

A/N: Thanks to reviewers and readers. Um, it's been a while, but I'm finally working on my chappies. Look forward to them!

Summary: So Raven's dating Tala. Nothing new. Still, she's supposed to be going to the Roi and Reine courts for some tennis fun with her friends, Seb and Flora. Now let's see how this goes…

_Saturday, 11:30 a.m._

Raven rolled out of bed. She fell onto the floor with a thump and the sheets around her puffed. Raven rubbed her head and pulled her hair out of her face. Stretching herself out like a cat, she grabbed her alarm clock and pulled it close to her eyes. It read 9 a.m. _Well that's strange_, she thought. Raven dismissed the thought and took her time getting ready for the date.

Raven attacked her wardrobe for a good hour or so, picking out clothes that she deemed suitable for a tennis outfit. In the end, she chose black shorts and a dark green hoodie with a white sleeveless underneath. She slipped on a white wristband and tied her hair in a ponytail.

Raven sported one racket and one racket only. It was an older model of the HEAD/intelligence racket, built for control and precision. The user had to provide the power but hey, that was no worry of Raven's. With a foot and a half out the door, Raven realized something.

_I haven't eaten breakfast._

She jumped back into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of mysterious green liquid and a bag of nameless brand chips. Then she flew out the door with her stuff.

Instead of going to the courts, she went in the opposite direction; to a friend's house…

_Roi and Reine Courts 2:15 p.m._

Sebastien paced back and forth on the court. He turned to the brunette sitting on the bench. The red hues of her hair shone brightly in the sun and her blue eyes sparkled.

"Flora, don't you think Raven should be here by now?" asked Seb. It was already 15 min. past 2:00.

"Hmm, maybe she is caught in traffeek," suggested Flora, twirling her racket.

The birds tweeted and the leaves rustled in the wind. Sebastien raised an eyebrow. _Traffic, eh?_

"Well whatever it is, she should come soon," Seb took his new Wilson racket and sauntered off with his mp3. Might as well keep warm while in waiting.

Raven's P.O.V.

So you might think I'm forgetting something, but I'm not. I have my racket at hand and I'm clearly in the proper tennis attire. Anyway, you'll see soon enough where I'm going. Cause I'm on my way to a friend's place. And he's going to find a nice little surprise waiting for him at the door.

I pulled a little post it from my bag and stuck it to his door. It had a little note on it. What's it say? Wait a little bit.

Just as I turned around, the door opened. Fun huh? And it was supposed to be a surprise. Well, I was definitely more surprised to find a pair of glacier blue eyes staring back at me.

"Hi Tala,"

Normal P.O.V.

"Hey Raven, nice surprise seeing you here," said Tala, letting her in.

"So, how's your day been?" she asked.

"Fine, it's only 2:30 anyway." He said.

"Oh my freaking god! Already 2:30?!" shouted Raven, her eyes wide open.

"Yeah, what's up anyway?" he asked, totally clueless.

"Here, change in plans. Just come with me will you?" she asked, pulling him out the door.

"Uh, sure…" he said, locking the door. The little note slipped off the door's smooth surface and was carried away by the wind.

Raven took Tala's hand and dragged him all the way past her house, to the Roi and Reine Courts. There, she found a tall boy playing against another girl.

He made his serve and she returned it like a lightning bolt. They were both very swift and into the game, though the boy still won the point.

"Hey Seb, Flora!" said Raven, waving to them.

"Back at you Raven!" said Seb. Flora smiled sweetly and waved back. She had already noticed the boy with her.

"Come on, Tala!" said Raven, her dark eyes shining.

"Uh, no that's alright. I've got work to do," he said.

"Aw come on!" Raven pulled on his hand and dragged him to the court.

"Seb, I know what you're thinking. This is my boyfriend, Tala!" she said happily.

Raven turned her eyes to her boyfriend. "Tala, this is tennis sensation, Sebastien!"

"Yo," said Tala.

Seb nodded to him. The Russian teen didn't really please him very much.

"Wanna play doubles Raye?" asked Flora, twirling her racket.

"Sure, who's with who?" asked Raven, smiling again.

"Hmm, how about boys versus girls?" asked Flora.

"Sounds good!" said Raven, running to Flora's side.

"Guys, hurry up!"

Tala grunted. It was going to be a long day for him. And Seb, well he was pretty cool about it… Juggling the ball with the side of his racket, yes he was…showing a certain someone who the King of the courts was.

Tala backed down gracefully. "I don't racket with me."

Raven's smile disappeared. Then she narrowed her eyes. "Hmm, grab a racket from the bin there!"

Tala frowned. He hadn't expected that. Since when did french courts offer free rackets? Grudgingly he took a Wilson and proceeded to Seb's side of the court.

The girls waited on their side. They insisted the guys go first, just to be fair. Well Sebastien wasn't going to take it easy on them.

"I'll serve," he said.

"No, I will," said Tala, taking the ball from him. Seb gripped his racket with a death grip. He always had the first serve…

Tala threw the ball in the air and then hit it over the net to Raven. She smashed it, though Seb was able to send it to Flora, who returned it. As the serves were alternated between Tala and Seb, this pattern continued…until the girls grew tired and took a water break.

Raven sat beside Flora on the bench. She wiped her forehead with a provided towel and gulped down the cold water.

"What's the score?" asked Raven, putting her bottle down.

"Euh, 30 all?" speculated Flora.

"Not a chance," said Tala, sitting beside Raven.

"Around 40-30 our favor," said Seb, taking a seat beside Flora.

"Haha! Very funny!" Raven stuck her tongue out. Then she smiled sweetly to a grumpy Seb.

"Guys, again next week?" asked Flora, grabbing a towel.

"You haven't had enough of losing?" asked Tala incredulously. How could someone still play a sport if they didn't win?

"Nop, we're not tired at all!" said Raven, punching him in the shoulder.

"I see what you mean," said Tala, smirking.

"Well of course, Flora, we'll go again next weekend," Seb said.

"I'll pass," said Raven, her head on Tala's shoulder.

"You chicken?" the redhead asked.

"You wish," Raven grinned.

'Uh oh. It's _the grin_,' thought Tala.

Raven raised her hand and whacked him around the head.

"That's for calling me a chicken."

I'm sorry for ending it there. But I've lost all my ideas for the tennis matches. Anyway, yeah, please review! Tennis gurus, please spam me with your skills! ;D


End file.
